shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Itenka Froúrio
Introduction More commonly known around Marinford as Vice Admiral Akuma, is currently in the Sekai Seifu no Senmu Ouritsu Ninmubutai (World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force) and is currently the only Itsutsu-boshi Bushou (Five-Star Military Commander) within the Force. He is also Vice Admiral in the Marines, as well as the older brother of Shinan and Kinan and the Son of the great Aienka and Ichinan and the consumer of the Nyūtorino Nyūtorino no Mi. Apearance Itenka is a extremely tall and muscular man, easily being taller than the likes of or . Itenka has chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair. His eyes are a shade darker than his hair. He has a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looks similar to a Flame. He wears a white collared shirt which is un-buttoned a few buttons, black pants and he had a dark green tie that hangs loosely around his neck. He is usually seen smoking. Itenka when not in battle is almost always seen wearing his signature headphones with his favorite music being Soul Rock & Roll. Itenka also wears a buttoned trench coat which has the mark of the Sekai Seifu no Senmu Ouritsu Ninmubutai on the back as well as five stars. The trenchcoat a dark shade of gray. Personality Itenka is highly smart and laid back individual, he is mostly always seen having a stern face, however noted by those close to him, he is very nice. Itenka mostly always is seen helping those around him even the minors to him. He is very loyal to the Marines, however he follows lazy justice. Ietaka is usually seen laying around listening to Rock and Roll Music, even when somthing big happens, he really does not care, unless an order is given by the Fleet Admiral or Higher. Itenka is shown to get angry when one of his subordinates or family get injured. Due to years of harsh training as a child, Itenka has become an impenetrable force to be reckoned with. Itenka is highly dangerous not because of his power, but because of his exceptional tactician like skills, senses, and above all, mind. He has been shown to just intimidate foes and allies alike with just his mind alone not even moving a muscle. This being a ultimatum on why he is one of the Marines weapons. It is noted by many that Itenka's personality somewhat changes when he is around his sisters and people he cares about in general. He becomes happier and more silly, and less mature much like his mother. He has stated, when around his sisters, he truly feels at home and can truly relax, however, this personality is to protect those he loves by showing them that everything is ok with a happy atitude and to make them smile. Itenka is highly over protective of both of his sisters, he knows very well that they can fend for themselves however, as the big brother, and without their dad around, he takes it as his duty to care and to try to protect them in the biggest situations. At times however when really excited, he can become like his mother and get hyped up for battle. Itenka takes what he wants no matter the consequences as that is one of the ways he was brought up. History Due to Itenka's quiet nature, his past has been unrevealed, except for the things that were told by others. Itenka was born to his parents, Ichinan and Aienka. From the moment he could walk, he endured harsh training from his father. When he turned Fourteen, his baby sister Shinan was born. Six years later, he joined the marines. Doing the cruelest missions, taking the harshest tests. When he was just a Commodore, he took down a entire fleet of pirates single handedly, this giving him his boost to Vice Admiral. Itenka later would become the Leader, and Five Star General Officer, of The World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Itenka is highly exceptional in hand to hand combat. Itenka is a master of the weaponry of Tonfas, he has has his costume made by the scientists of the world government. He uses these when he does not want to waste any real energy. He masters in Demon Fang Combat, a style of combat that uses a mix of martial arts. He also is highly exceptional in Rokushiki, learning it quicker than he people in his class. Itenka also is a practitioner of Ichi Kenpo, mastering the area of Rai Kenpo. Itenka is known for superhuman strength and endurance, he also relys on his brain to right stronger opponents. Unlike the devil fruit users in the Marines, he does not ultimately rely on his however, he uses it like it is an extension if himself, merged with it. He combines all of this with his natural talent and devil fruit, to deliver devastating attacks. Itenka is a powerful fighter due to intense training as a kid to his current age. It is stated by many, if it weren't for his strong will and body, he would have died from sparing with his father and sisters. Itenka is notably the second fastest sibling, however he makes up for this with pure strength and durability. He prides himself on these two things above all else, able to take constant fatal attacks like they are nothing and easily retaliate. Devil Fruit For more information, see: Nyūtorino Nyūtorino no Mi Type: Usage: Produce, control, or become Neutrino Particles. Physical Strength Itenka's physical strength is down right scary. He stopped a Giant in its tracks with his palm, and simply pushed it back with enough force to send it flying on its butt. However he also had to strength to completely crush a elephant's head when hunting for food. This strength is combine with his Tonfa Weilding skills to cut down many foes as well as destroy many things with raw punches alone. Itenka prides himself in his over exceptional strength, being able to lift iridium with ease without drawing any strength from his devil fruit. He has also been shown able to take down a giant with a single punch to the face, sending it crashing down to the ground leaving a giant crater. Due to intense training. As a child and in the marines, he has gained great physical strength and is able to do many things the normal human isn't. Itenka incorporates this power into his Tonfas and martial arts, allowing him to deliver hard strong blows. Tonfa Weilding Itenka's Tonfa Weilding is said to be on par with some of the greatest swordsmen. He uses these Bladed Tonfas when he does not want to waste any true energy, as well as to not show the opponent his true strength. However he does not fully rely on this style as he has other styles backing him up in case this one fails. However this style ultimately is one of his best. Itenka uses a form of Krabi-krabong that revolves around the Mai Sok San style or Tonfa Style, ultimately his Tonfas being his ultimate defense and offense in conjunction with his devil fruit, as he can use them faster than he can move without them in countering foes attacks. His attacks with his Tonfas can create massive scale damage to the point of no return, however people who have witnessed him using this style have noted how beautiful and smooth it looks. In conjunction with Kenbunshoku Haki and electric location, he can dodge and attack and counter attacks. In conclusion, this style is possibly one of the most dangerous styles in the current marines. Making Itenka's a living weapon combined with his pure battle wit and tactical genius, not to mention his raw power and speed, as well as his devil fruit. 'Techniques' *'Reject:' (,拒絶する "Kyozetsu") Itenka turns a powerful blow into an backfired attack, that sends a shockwave that rings throughout the opponent's body which paralyzes them for a short period of time. Itenka uses this to block strong powerful attacks. Due to his own strength and endurance, he can easily preform this move. The effect lasts much longer if Itenka conducts electricity through the opponents attack. In a sense, it repels offense by using offense. Ichi Kenpo Itenka is a highly skilled practioner, mastering the area of Doku and Rai Kenpo. He is also a highly skilled practitioner of three of the basic forms, Ho, Sui, and Fuu Kenpo. Demon Fang Style Itenka's signature martial arts style that bases itself around Krabi-krabong's unarmed martial arts style that delivers a seires of kicks, pressure point strikes, joint locks, holds and throws. Itenka has also adapted other styles within this sich as Muay Thai, and Karate within this creating his own style, this allows him to deliver hard strikes after redirecting his opponents and shifting their center of gravity. By doing this he gets them off balance and uses a range of attacks from pressure point strikes, to chops, to knee strikes. Due to his physical strength and devil fruit, this can be a very scary style. Itenka can easily deal kill a opponent with a punch due to this force. He has been shown to easily paralyze opponents with ease or break limbs without trying. This style combined with his strength is highly dangerous. Rai Kenpo Itenka is a practitioner of Ichi Kenpo, but a master of Rai Kenpo. He incorporates this with his power and accuracy, as well as devil fruit to come up with smart "electrifying" attacks. He is also a master of both Sui and Fuu Kenpo. He uses Sui to conduct his electricity, and uses the wind to help carry his water. Speed Itenka is the second fastest sibling, being slower than his younger sister Kinan. Itenka makes up for this this he use of his devil fruit. Itenka can move at the speed of Soru just by running, showing he's exponentially faster than the average human. With the use of Soru, he has trained himself to be accustomed to High speeds, as well as high speed battles. Along with his devil fruit, he can move at higher speeds. Due to being accustomed to high speeds, Itenka can easily see where he is going while using his devil fruit, as well as change direction quickly. He uses this quick blinding speed, to help him with his attacks. His Demon Fang Style revolves around his speed and power, because of this raw speed, he can attack and retract his fangs when need be. Battle Wit Itenka has shown to never let up in battle. His battle wit comes out on top 100%. Even while fighting, he is fully analyzing the situation fully. Even when he sees no chance of victory, he fully changes his mindset to improvise to insure victory apon him and his comrades. Itenka is a super tactician, much like Tsuru he can fully plan out a situation before hand and Insure victory. This making his mindset his most versatile weapon. Senses and Reflexes Itenka has unnatural senses, much like his sister, he has the nose of a dog, hearing of that a moth, and eyesight of a hawk. Allowing him to use these three things in situations where he can't use his fists, weapons, or fruit. He uses his senses to insure that he can dodge his opponents fully. Itenka has been put through many tests where his senses have been blocked, and he has had to use pure reflexes. His reflexes are aided by his pure speed, flexibility, and agility to the point where it is almost natural for him to reach for his Tonfas or almost attack a person when he has his guard up (which is all the time). Even he is relaxing, he can hear everything going on around him. Endurance Itenka has exceptional Endurance as noted by many. As a child, he took the most harsh training his father could dish out at Itenka's request himself. Also at the marines, Itenka took four sword slashes, one bullet, thirty two punches, and fifty seven kicks to the body without flinching, and stood in one spot the whole time, and later retaliated defeating all his foes. He much like his father is very durable (but mind you not nearly as durable as his father), he can take many lethal attacks that would kill usually person, and take them like they are nothing, the latter of which, retaliating with no signs of mental injury or physical fatigue. Haki Itenka is highly proficient in two forms of Haki. Being an exceptional candidate from birth, and knowing it from a raw age, he has proven he deserves the rank of Vice Admiral with his Haki Alone. 'Busoshoku Haki' Itenka excels in the area of Busoshoku Haki, using it in conjunction in whether it be his martial arts or his Tonfas, his speed and power add to this raw destructive potential his Haki gives off. 'Kenbunshoku Haki' Itenka's senses contribute highly to his Haki, it is noted by many that even if he didn't have Kenbunshoku Haki, it would seem as if he did due to his inhuman reflexes and senses, So to speak, his Kenbunshoku his unlikely unrivaled by most in the marines to to those things. Itenka's Haki has a range of 397 Meters. Giving him time to catch his opponent before they leave said range. Rokushiki 'Soru' 'Tekkai' 'Rankyaku' 'Shigan' Itenka uses Shigan in his "Subatomic Boom" technique. Using it to send a quick "beam" an opponents way. 'Geppou''' Itenka has been shown using Geppou to preform his "Raging Tempest" technique, using it to propel out of the hurricane quickly. This technique is also the basis for his Surrounding Voltage technique. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vice Admiral Category:Marine Category:New World Characters Category:World Government Ally Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Tonfa Wielders Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Five-Stars Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Ichi Kenpo